Freak Out
by piiyaya
Summary: Meet the best daughter in this whole wide world. And guess what? She belongs to Nami Amou and Tsuchiura Ryoutaro. Read and review. Just a weird idea of mine.


**.:Freak Out:.**

Hello guys. I am Ryoumi. This is a La Corda fanfic isn't? So by my name you would find out the pairing here. Arggh. Okay, I'm telling you. This is isn't a love story because they are already married 4 years ago and hell yeah I'm 7 years old... so let's not just talk about it.

I have a twin named Ryouna. Unlike me, she looks like Daddy. Well, she's the complete opposite of me. She's their guardian angel and I'm their guardian devil. No, not actually a devil but Mom and Dad always lose their composure automatically whenever I talk, making them look like high school teenagers. It's because I always say the truth and as you readers say, truth hurts. But not in this household. Here, the truth always makes Mom and Dad blush. Mom is the Denying Queen, (I gave that title to her) while Dad is the King of Fluffiness, and so as the bacterium say. I don't know why they call him that when he, himself soft at all. You got the joke? Haha! I'm kidding. Yeah, I'm a bad joker. It's not in the blood. What runs in my blood are RBCs and WBCs. What else? There's no "joke telling cells" anyway so it's not my fault if I'm a bad joker.

"Yumie-chan! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming, Mother!" And so I came downstairs. It's so boring these past few days since Dad has a concert…yeah, yeah. What to expect? He's a pianist. But today is different. Finally! I can annoy them both! Haha! Ryoumi is here! I grinned.

I found them sitting on the table. I mean on those damn chairs. "Ryoumi, join us now. Don't make the food wait." That was Dad. I know his putting his serious mask on, but that won't work on me. Haha! Ne, I always laugh. Don't mind me. I want to say something… I just had to find the right timing.

"Mama, Papa," Sheesh. That was Ryouna. Yeah, she calls Mom and Dad Mama and Papa. See? She's my opposite. "Why do my classmates have a baby and we don't?"

Mom almost choked on her food. Hmm.. Let me scramble my thoughts first… I heard from Grandmother… What was that? Love… Make… Loving make? No… Nah! I just knew it! Love making! Sheesh. I once told it to Dad and his face paled at the mention of that word. I grinned again and Dad talked.

"What's with the sudden question… R-ryoumi?"

"Dad… call me Yuna-chan. That's cuter."

Tch. Too picky.

"N-nothing to worry about Ryoutaro… Hmm…if **you didn't say something to them about it. Hn?**"

This is it! Mother is eyeing Father! Inhale…Exhale… No, I'm not nervous. I'm practicing my famous sigh. Okay. Here I come. Sigh. I made my sigh audible for them to sense my prescence.

"What's with your sigh, nee-chan?" Yes, I am 2 minutes older than Ryouna. I ignored her. Instead, I turned to mother. I was about to speak when Yuna interrupted. Darn it!

"Nee-chan, by any chance, can you make a baby for us?" I smiled innocently. "No, Yuna-chan. Only Mom and Dad are allowed to do so." I can see from the corner of my eyes Mom sending death glares to Dad, so I keep on talking. Nyahahahaha!

"Ne Mom, Dad said last week that he wants another child here."

Death glare level 1.

"And he told me another thing."

Death glare level 2 to dad, but it changed into an affectionate gaze towards me. "What is it dear? I'll be glad if you will tell me what Daddy told you, whatever it is." She glared back to Dad. Things are happening according to my will. For I am the great Ryoumi! I put on my innocent mask and gave my best puppy eyes to my mother. "But Dad said I shouldn't tell anyone about this. He might scold me."

Of course, Dad was innocent. If looks could kill, Dad would be dead by now. Now I can get Daddy's message, "What's the meaning of this?" or if I'm wrong, it could be, "I'm dead! Help me!" look. Nah, don't care.

"Don't worry about Dad. I'll hold him. Now, what did he say?"

I could see the metal pan Mom was hiding from me in her left hand while her right hand still continues to caress my cheeks. With teary eyes, (sheesh. I'm one of a hell great actress, aren't I?) I answered her.

"Promise, Mom?"

"Promise." She smiled at me. Of course that smile would be gone later on; that's because of me.

"**He told me how to make babies**_."_

I could see smoke coming out of Mom's ears and I heard her curse under her breath. But she stopped nagging and said, "Yumie, Yuna, continue eating. I and your Dad have to talk about something." And she dragged Dad along and headed towards their room. About the babies' part, I lied. Every time I mentioned it to Dad, he'll quickly shoo me away. **As if he'll tell me that.**

I heard bangs and crashes coming from their room. I just smirked. Another work accomplished, Ryoumi!

"Nee-chan, did you hear something? I'm sure I heard something crashed from Mom's room. Maybe we should check on them."

"Don't worry dear sister, they're okay. Mom just missed Dad so much. It's best not to disturb their love making."

Review? Thanks. Wait for the part two. Summary: Ryoumi meets the old concours participants and their families. What is she up to this time? *smiles*


End file.
